


How's that for a good morning?

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Dick Grayson - Fandom, Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Fandom, Grayson Comics, Nightwing - Fandom, batboys - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: You share your bed with Dick after a night out patrolling.





	How's that for a good morning?

You move to get up when Dick wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you against his muscular frame, his gruff, low voice groans in your ear as he buries his face on your neck, molding his body to yours. The surprise doesn’t really wake you up completely, sure… This is unusual, to put it in a way, you two are used to crashing at each other’s places, having worked together on your nightly duties enough times to be comfortable with that, comfortable enough that he was sleep on just his boxers and you on a tank top and your panties.Up until now it had been just convenient, you both had kept your hands to yourselves, tried to keep it “professional” but you guessed in your sleep fogged mind that wasn’t the case anymore.

You let Dick’s arms wrap around your middle tightly and pull you back into him, your ass nestled against his crotch, your eyes are still half lidded when he moves against you, grinding his every much impressive morning wood against your ass, you feel heat start to gather and swirl low in your belly, that tingling feeling starting at your toes and fingers as you rock back against him once. Dick growls sleepiply on your ear, his lips ghosting over the shell of your ear, his warm breath spreading down your neck, making a shiver run down your body, you feel him move again and you move back into him, a soft pant leaves your lips as your ass presses into Dick. 

“You sound so cute” He whispers in your ear as his free hand moves down and cups your wet pussy through your panties, his long, thick fingers pressing rhythmically against it, find the wet patch on them and Dick groans again “This for me, baby?” He asks “Is this...” His words are punctuated by his hips grinding against your ass again “Making you this wet?”

You can feel every inch of his cock, is long and thick, only makes you want him more. Dick moves one of his hands under your tank, finding your breast and cupping it, your nipple hardens immediately in response to his actions and he pinches it, pulling on it and biting on your neck as you cry out softly, your hips jolting forward and then back into him. You two start to set a slow deliberate pace, he rocks his hips into your ass, and you move against the hand between your legs, your panties are so wet now they glide through your folds easily as you move into Dick’s hand, you pant softly, your hand tangling on his hair and tugging as he massages your breast, grunting heavily and increasing the force of his thrust against your ass.

“D-Dick” You stutter in a low voice and he nuzzles into your neck, your hand tugging his hair harder, he pulls your panties to the side, his fingers dipping between your sleek folds, you’re so wet his fingers almost slip into you without any resistance, Dick pumps his fingers in and out of you a few times, then pulls them out of you and pushes on your back, moving until you’re laying on your stomach, he drapes his body over yours, his forehead between your shoulder blades as he rolls his boxers down his thighs just enough to pull his cock out, pulls your panties to the side and starts to grind his thick length between your folds, his tip bumping your clit every time he does, you whine a soft “Stop teasing” 

You feel his lips tug into a smirk as he bites down on your back and his tip enters you, slowly he thrusts in, the feeling of every thick inch stretching your walls makes you keen and your toes curl when he bottoms out, burying your face on the pillow to muffle the broken sob that comes out of your mouth when you stop breathing for a few seconds. Dick nuzzles your neck again and kisses your cheek “Breath, baby girl” He whispers in your ear as you follow his instructions, taking a shaky, deep breath as Dick pulls out, just leaving his tip in, and then pushes back in, groaning lowly as you fist your silk sheets, your walls fluttering around him.

He sets a pace that isn’t slow but isn’t rushed either, and grinds against you every fucking time he bottoms out, making you whimper, Dick is pinning one of your hands to the bed with his own, his other one runs down the side of your body, reaches your hip and squeezes, then moves to yours ass and grabs a handful of it “Fuck… Those choked little sounds you make” He whispers huskily and that same hand makes its way between your legs and starts toying with your clit, making you squirm under his weight “Fuck” You whine as your hand tangles in his hair and tugs, his hips move a little faster in response to your actions, your fists closing, one on his hair, one on the sheets, as he snaps his hips faster and harder than before.

Dick’s fingers circle your clit “Oh, God… I-I’m gonna c-cum!” You squeal and he nips at your shoulder.  
“C’me on… Wanna hear you” He growls and flicks your clit for emphasis, keeping the pace of his hips, and you cum, loudly and suddenly, the hand on his hair closes and opens in spasms, your walls squeezing him so fucking hard he has a hard time not cumming inside you.   
“D-Dick… Oh… God… You’re so deep!” You say breathlessly, your hand still on his hair as you go limp under him, fisting his hair to anchor yourself to the moment, but he doesn’t stop flicking and circling and pinching your clit.  
“One more, babe… Just one more” Dick says and keeps fucking you as you start to cum a second time, shaking and crying out his name as his thrusts turn sloppy and his voice drops several octaves more, he fucks you through it and then pulls out, moaning as he rests his forehead between your shoulder blades and cums over the sheets between your legs, his arms having wrapped around your waist again and squeezing you closer him as he turns and lays on his side behind you “So.. How’s that for a good morning?” He asks cockily and breathless.  
You just giggle “Excellent… Considering most mornings consist of my vibrator, breakfast and cheap coffee”  
Dick kisses your shoulder and smiles against it “How did I keep my hands to myself so long?”  
Shrugging you answer “I don’t know… But please… Don’t do it anymore”


End file.
